


Hallowed

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [117]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie waits for his rendezvous with a Rebel ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed

Space was silent, but people tended to fill it up with sounds to distract themselves. Noises from the operation of their ships and machines, talking or shouting at one another, signals with holodata that leaked as they traveled. So much whispering in the black.

There were some places out in space that made even the most hardened pilot or traveler hold their breath though. Places that were hallowed in a way that ritual ground was sacred. Alderaan’s Graveyard was one of those places. With so much death, of people, animal and flora, in one small system there was the feeling that it had to be respected no matter what side you might support in the war. Hobbie had heard that even Imp Admirals were quiet when they searched the Graveyard for Rebels, carefully treating the remnants of the planet with a respect they never showed its people while it was whole and living.

He checked his instruments again as he waited for his rendezvous. It wasn’t a location he would have chosen, though it didn’t cause him any pain like it would others. He just didn’t like the feeling that he was being watched and judged by the dead. The vacuum of space in the area felt like there was something more to it. Hobbie knew that it was likely that his imagination was just overactive after a long jump through hyperspace, and because he had been alone with his thoughts for too long, but he was still unnerved by it.

He almost wished that Wes were with him, just to hear another voice, but Wes was still at base prepping for the squad’s next mission. This was his solo mission because he volunteered for it, and as soon as the Rebel transport arrived he could pass the new codes and coordinate packages to them, and be on his way back to base. If these things didn’t have to be handled in person it would be so much easier, but it would also be easier for the information to be intercepted by the wrong people too.

Hobbie leaned back, stretching as much as the restraints on the pilot couch allowed, and watched the tumbling asteroids that crossed the path of his X-Wing. If he hadn’t volunteered Tycho would have been sitting in this place, but when the mission orders came through, he knew he couldn’t let that happen. It was too close to the anniversary, and Tycho’s birthday. He told Wedge that sending him instead could be part of Tycho’s present this year, and that while he was gone they should get their friend good and drunk. He hoped that was what they were doing.

His breath caught for a second as a ship popped into view above him, and he queried for recognition codes almost immediately. They came back verified and he was given permission to land in the bay. This part always made him tense; not knowing if the codes really were good or if he were about to fly into a trap. He took another deep breath, looking at the Graveyard one more time, and headed for the hanger.


End file.
